maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Coordinator's Touch: Star Force
Coordinator's Touch: Star Force ( ) is a MapleStory update following You & I which adds the Star Force Enhancement system, Starstruck locations, Star Planet and several in-game changes. Part 1: Star Force Star Force Enhancement System *The enhancement system is reorganised. **An alternative to Enhancement Scroll's is introduced, and the system uses mesos. **When enhancing an equipment, it may be upgraded by a star, remain at the same level, lose a level or destroyed. **If the equipment is destroyed, an Equipment Trace is provided and scroll and potential enhancements can be transferred to the same type of equipment. Starstruck Areas *Stars have struck in several maps around the Maple World, including Minar Forest, Clocktower, and Deep Mine! **The monsters there have been transformed into stronger versions of themselves. **A specific amount of enhancement stars on equipped items is required to effectively attack these monsters. Maple Rewards System *A new system called the Maple Rewards System (Mileage System in MapleSEA) is introduced. *Players can now spend time in-game collecting Mileage and exchange them for items from the Mileage Shop in the Cash Shop. Other Changes *Several jobs are reorganised. *The Evolution System and the Lion King's Castle are revamped. *New equipment sets for level 120, 130, and 140 are added. **Zakum and Hilla will drop new level 110 and 120 weapons/armor respectively. *Other functions are improved, including the Maple Guide, the Blacklist, bosses and elite monsters. *SP Multi Windows is added to allow players to add in multiple skill points at once. *The SP distribution has been updated. **Players will now be able to max out their 4th job skills by level 140. **The amount of SP gained after 4th job have been updated in conjunction with the distribution changes. ***Evan and Zero are excluded to the changes. *The level up animation has been updated to show the players if they have gained twice the SP or if they have unlocked a new Hyper Skills. Part 2: Shining Star *A new cross world area, Star Planet is added. *Players can play a variety of mini-games such as Star Monsteropoly or Star Game of Yut to earn Star Points that improve their Star Grade. *Players can earn Star Points to become a Shining Star! **This is done so by becoming a Top 5 of any of the Star Planet game ranking leaderboards or if players are in the Top 100 of the Star Planet rankings. *Star Grade is used to attain certain benefits for the player while they are in the Star Planet. **Star Grade can be increased by earning Star Points from the mini-games. Part 3: Black Heaven *The first blockbuster in MapleStory, Black Heaven is added. Notes Global Maplestory released only part 1 and 2 under the name "Shining Star". Black Heaven was released 2 patches after Shining Star (and came after Maplestory X Attack on Titan patch) as a seperate update. Gallery 조율자의 손길 스타포스 CF 영상|Coordinator's Touch Star Force CF video Starplanet.jpg|Shining Star promotional poster Trivia Coordinator means former KMS Director, Sunyoung Hwang (황선영, Hwang Seon-yeong) (2014 ~ 2015). Source